Attraction
by Deandra
Summary: Lothiriel is feeling unattractive during her first pregnancy. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 70 of the Elfwine Chronicles. Rated T only for subject matter.


**_Part 70 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes._**

**_A/N: The "bonus round" since I'm on vacation this week. Er...well, actually, you get it simply because it's written. Vacation doesn't really have anything to do with it.  
_**

**_Nope, this one wasn't on my current "possible story" list, but it does hearken back to suggestions made by reviewers in "the early days" of the Chronicles. I wasn't really sure how I wanted to handle the topic, but then it just came to me._**

**Attraction**

**(Feb, 3021 III)_  
_**

Lothiriel had a headache. It had been building ever since supper, and with the advent of the dancing afterwards, it had gotten steadily worse.

Being some seven months pregnant meant she did not move so easily as she once did, she tired more readily and her feet always ached when they were swollen, as they were now. Aside from the illness early on, she had largely enjoyed carrying Eomer's child. Even now, at the very thought of what grew within her womb, her hand moved tenderly over her swollen belly. But as her girth had increased the past few months, she had begun feeling more and more unattractive.

That uncomely feeling was heightened now as she looked around the room. She had known when she married a man so handsome as Eomer, particularly one who was also king, that other women would desire him. She had also been around court enough to realize that some women did not let marriage bonds interfere with that desire; they were perfectly willing to accept a man like Eomer as a lover, simply to know they had been with him, or to brag to others about it.

It almost seemed as though they believed her pregnancy would be extra inducement for Eomer to seek female companionship with other than his wife. And, tonight, there were quite a few who were making it very plain to the king that they were not only willing, but eager, to accommodate him. How could she compete with their sleek beauty? Being with child had definitely interfered with intimacy, whether she was too tired or too uncomfortable to participate. Eomer was, after all, a man – he would not be the first to indulge elsewhere. She had heard that many men strayed during their wives' final months of pregnancy.

Her mood was deteriorating rapidly at such unhappy thoughts, and she rubbed anxiously at her temple in an effort to ease the pain there. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind and a kiss was pressed to her hair. "Headache?" Eomer's voice asked, sympathetically.

"Yes," she acknowledged.

"Why do you not call it a night? There is no reason you must stay, and endure the noise and confusion any longer. Go and get comfortable, my love."

The rational part of Lothiriel told her that her husband was being solicitous of her welfare. The irrational part whispered suspicions to her: is he trying to get rid of me so I will not see him go off with someone else?

Either way, she could not sit here any longer. Struggling to her feet, she nodded, "I think I will do that. I will see you in the morning, Eomer."

He caught her arm while he signaled to Miren to come assist her, then pulled her into an embrace and warmly kissed her. "Goodnight, dearest. Sleep well."

If Miren noticed how quiet she was during the walk to her bedchamber and changing into her night clothes, she did not comment on it, leaving Lothiriel with instructions to finish the tea she'd had brought and then get some rest.

Finishing the tea was simple enough, but sleep would not come to her. She lay awake in the large, cold bed, missing her husband and allowing all her fears to overwhelm her. Before she knew it, the tears were streaming down her face unchecked.

She could not be sure how long it was before Eomer finally put in appearance. She was still awake and heard him enter, despite his attempting to be quiet and not disturb her. He did not take long to join her in the bed, and he gently leaned over to press a kiss to her temple, though she pretended to be sleeping. As he turned over and settled in, though, she asked tentatively, "Eomer...have you noticed how many of the women...eye you appreciatively?"

He groaned slightly as he changed position, rolling over to face her. "No, not particularly," he mumbled sleepily.

Lothiriel was unable to restrain a relieved grin, yet persisted, "But surely you have seen how they...offer themselves to you..." She could not help holding her breath as she waited for his response.

Reaching out, he snared her in his arms and pulled her close, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck, "Why would I notice them when I have you, sweetest?" An instant later, she could tell he was sound asleep.

Tears again ran down the queen's face, but this time for a very different reason. How silly of her to even worry. Eomer was a straight-forward man, and always had been. For him, it truly was as simple as that. Running her hand lovingly over his cheek, she whispered, "Thank you, my love."

THE END

3/25/06

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**

**_  
_**


End file.
